The Game on the Shrink
by Costas TT
Summary: AU one-shot on how things could have been in the end of Season 3. No Gormogon stuff, it focuses entirely on Booth and Brennan's relationship. Even scientists can be vindictive and petty, and have fun at someone else's expense. Better than shooting him...


**A/N:** This is partly based on the S3 finale, like my previous Bones fic, but goes AU from one point on. I tried to give it a light-hearted and funny tone in many of the scenes, as well as some B&B fluff.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Game on the Shrink**

Booth was gone. Brennan had taken the news at the hospital stoically and politely refused all offers of support from Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zack and Sweets. She walked listlessly into her apartment and stepped into the shower to wash her partner's blood off of her. The analytical part of her mind seemed to have vanished. All that remained was a white-hot blinding pain, akin to what she'd felt when the Jane Doe from Limbo turned out to be her mother. Only then, in the privacy and safety of her place, did she allow herself to break down and cry.

For two days she continued working at the Jeffersonian, identifying several of the remains from bone storage. Cam told her that the FBI would inevitably assign another agent to work with them on future cases, and she nodded coolly. They all knew it wouldn't be the same without Booth and frankly none of them looked forward to breaking in a new Bureau liaison. Brennan had just finished typing her report on the latest identification she'd made and decided to go get some more coffee when her phone rang.

"Brennan," she said, accepting the call.

"Hey, Bones, how are you doing?" Booth's voice said. No answer, save for a faint thud. "Bones? Bones! Bones, are you there? Talk to me, Bones!" There was still no answer.

Angela happened to be heading towards her best friend's office with the newest facial reconstruction she'd done, when she saw her take a call and suddenly collapse to the floor.

"Cam, Hodgins, help!" Angela yelled and rushed to Temperance's side. She was about to turn her over when she heard a frantic voice from the cell phone that was lying on the floor and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Angela?"

"No way!" Angela yanked the phone away from her ear and looked at it in disbelief. A call from the afterlife? It was something even she wasn't ready for.

"Angela, it's me! What's wrong with Bones?"

"She just passed out, Booth!"

Cam, Zack and Hodgins, who'd run to help, looked up sharply at the mention of their supposedly dead friend's name.

"Why?" Booth insisted.

"Why?" Angela echoed. "Because she thought she just heard a ghost, that's why! Booth, you are supposed to be dead!"

"I know that, but Bones knew I am not really dead."

"What do you mean and why are you whispering all the time?"

"Look, Angela, I am not supposed to be making calls, I'm undercover, but I had to talk to Bones and ask her about you all. I gave a list of people to the Bureau to inform that I'm not really dead. Bones was number 2 on it, after Parker and his mom."

"That would make her number 3, Booth."

"Now you are beginning to sound like her."

"Blame it on being around her all the time. So, the FBI screwed up, huh? I'll tell her when she comes to. We'll all keep our mouths shut, don't worry."

"All?"

"Yeah, when Bren passed out we all kind of ran in here."

"Crap. If it gets out the Director is going to skin me alive and have my guts for garters."

"Your secret is safe. Leave the rest to me."

"OK. Gotta go now. Tell Bones I'll call her later."

"Take care, Booth." Angela then turned to the others, who were lifting Bones' limp form to the couch. "By now you must have gathered what just happened. Only Brennan was supposed to know. For everyone's sake, this has to be kept secret, understood?"

All nodded in the affirmative.

"Sweetie, wake up," Angela said, gently slapping Brennan's cheek, while Zack stood by with a glass of water.

"Ange?" Bones opened her eyes and looked at her friends, who were gathered in a concerned circle around her office couch.

"It's OK, Brennan."

"I thought…"

"You didn't think, sweetie, it really was Booth. He's alive and as well as anyone can be after taking a bullet."

"How…?"

"Here, drink this." Angela took the water from Zack and gently coaxed Brennan into drinking it. "He didn't give me the full facts, but he's on an undercover operation. You were supposed to know the truth, however. Apparently there was some screw-up in getting the message to you."

"So, he called me believing that I knew he's alive?"

"Yes."

Bones' phone beeped. Hodgins handed it to her and she saw that she had a new message. 'Ask Sweets where he was and didn't get the chance to tell you. I'll call later today. Booth', it said.

"He experimented on us," Bones mused, realizing the truth.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked. Bones showed her the message.

"He wants to evaluate us. I guess he couldn't resist the temptation," she explained.

"That little rat!" Hodgins exploded. "I'm going to have a talk with the esteemed Dr. Sweets when he gets here."

"I'll prep the autopsy table," Cam said with an evil grin.

"And then I'll boil the flesh off his bones, or maybe feed him to the beetles," Zack added. "You can have his skeleton when I'm done, Dr. Brennan."

"I have a better idea," Angela said. "I suggest we do not change our behavior. The look on his face when he realizes we've been playing with him will be priceless."

"Somehow it sounds more gratifying than merely causing him physical pain," Hodgins agreed.

Sweets came by later and did not realize they were on to him. He kept up the act of mourning for Booth like everyone else and, as expected, Dr. Brennan rejected his offer for a talk.

Later, in the evening, Bones returned to her apartment and decided to take a soothing warm bath and relax. First, she made sure to have her phone handy. Booth didn't disappoint her. It rang while she was luxuriating in her bathtub with a glass of good wine.

"Brennan," she said cheerfully, recognizing the caller's number.

"Hey, Bones, how are you?"

"I'm very well, Booth. How are you?"

"I'm still a little sore, but I'll live."

"Angela told me. As it turned out, Sweets wanted to observe my reactions to your death."

"Oh, he's so dead! The kid crossed the line and it's time I gave him a lesson," Booth said angrily.

"We have it covered. Angela has a plan."

Booth was immediately interested. "Tell me everything," he said simply. And she did.

-o-

The day of Booth's funeral finally arrived. In the meantime he had been calling his partner at every chance he got. Bones put up an appropriate display of reluctance before 'allowing' the others to 'convince' her to attend. Privately, she was excited at the prospect of seeing Booth again, not to mention an almost irrational desire to gloat when Sweets would realize that his plan for an experiment had backfired.

-o-

"Nice shot, Bones," Booth grinned after she knocked his mark out.

"Thank you. I have to go back to the lab. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Maybe we can grab some coffee, too."

"I'd like that."

"Wait," Sweets said. "Your partner just came back from the dead and you are returning to your normal routine just like that?"

"Of course, Dr. Sweets," Bones replied. "The moment I saw Booth, I realized that his death must have been faked by the FBI in order to find and catch this man. It must have been important too, to warrant keeping all of us in the dark. Naturally, I'm happy it turned out that way and now everything will be back to normal."

-o-

"At least it wasn't a complete waste of time," Bones said as they walked into the lab, meaning the staged funeral. "Just so you know, I'd like you to tell me if it'll be worth attending your next funeral."

"I thought it was a lovely service, Booth," Cam said.

"Thank you. I expected to see more people though," Booth said.

"I was imagining a lot of ex-girlfriends crying," Hodgins added.

"Yeah, me too," Booth agreed.

"You guys are pathetic," Angela laughed.

"It's only expected of alpha males to revel in the recognition of their sexual prowess," Bones explained.

"We get it, Bones. Now, how about that coffee?"

They all went to the break room overlooking the lab and helped themselves to steaming mugs. Brennan took a look at her partner over her mug and smiled. He winked at her. The plan was definitely working. Dr. Sweets was still baffled by Brennan's maddeningly rational reaction and total lack of an emotional response. Instead he had to listen to Angela describe Caroline's reaction to the revelation that Booth was alive and well.

After a long and rather boring day with no case to distract them at the Jeffersonian, Sweets made his way back home. He opened his laptop to get some work done and began typing his observations about the day's events, emphasizing the apparent ease with which Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan went back to working together, as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Brennan had insisted on driving her partner home. Booth was still in his Army honor guard uniform and did not have his FBI-issue SUV. On the way to his place, Bones made a stop and bought them some takeout. When they arrived at their destination, he started fumbling in his pockets for his keys.

"Hold these, please," she said, handing him the bags full of food. Then, she took his spare key from under the fake rock by the door.

"How did you know?"

"That fake rock can't fool anyone, Booth."

"Yeah, whatever," he said wearily. She just smiled as she kicked off her shoes and followed him to the kitchen.

"You know we'll have to do something about Sweets, right?"

"Bones, forget about him tonight." He draped his arm over her shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze. She responded by circling her arms around his waist.

"You are right, plus I'm hungry."

They ate their dinner in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. She remarked that he shouldn't be drinking so much beer, but he assured her he was fine. Over two weeks had passed since he'd gotten shot and he was healing satisfactorily, plus he didn't need any medication. Not wanting to argue, she decided to just let him drink and even kept up. In the end she was more than a bit buzzed.

"There is no way you are driving home, Bones," Booth declared.

"I believe you are right. I'll just sleep on your couch."

"You'll take the bed and that's final, Bones."

"No. You are the injured one, you get the bed."

"I'm fine," he almost roared. "I'm not an invalid," he added, more quietly.

"Nobody said that. But it's your home. It's only fair you get the bed, I insist."

"I have a better idea. I'll flip it for you." He pulled a coin from a pocket.

"Heads," she said. It was tails.

"Looks like you get the bed, Bones."

"Okay," she huffed.

"I'll get you something to wear for bed." He disappeared to his room and, after a moment's hesitation, she followed him. She watched as he laid a large T-shirt on the bed for her before picking up some sleepwear, a pillow, blankets and a box with a note from his fellow agent Charlie on it. "Goodnight Bones," he said when he was done.

"Goodnight Booth." She stripped down to her underwear when he left and pulled the T-shirt on. It came down to a few inches above her knees and she found it really comfortable. It also smelled of Booth's brand of fabric softener. The bed was comfortable, too.

She was almost asleep when the lights came back on outside the bedroom. Curious, she looked through the partially open door and saw him heading towards the bathroom, holding the box he'd picked up from his room earlier. Something compelled her to get up and follow him.

"What are you doing?"

Booth jumped in surprise and turned to find Bones leaning against the doorframe. She looked damn hot in his T-shirt and little else.

"Sorry I woke you, Bones. I just came here to change the dressing," he said and finished ripping the gauze pad off of his chest.

"Let me help," she said simply and padded closer. "Sit," she commanded. Obediently, he sat down on the closed toilet lid, while she washed her hands, took the kit and sat on the sill of the claw-footed bathtub, facing him. Her fingers felt cool on his skin as she worked, cleaning the area around the wound, reapplying antiseptic and taping a fresh gauze pad in place. When she finished, her fingertips lingered on the edges of the surgical tape. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Bones."

"No, Booth. Thank _you_."

"For what?"

"For saving me in the first place. For not leaving me forever. And for breaking protocol and calling me." A single tear escaped from between her eyelids and rolled down her cheek. "I thought I'd lost you until you called, Booth."

"You didn't lose me." His hands closed around her slender wrists and pulled her hands up. He pressed a light kiss on her knuckles before guiding her to sit on his thigh and embracing her. "I'm still here, Bones." She just buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on to him.

She pulled back. "We have a session with Dr. Sweets in the morning. I think we should agree on what to tell him."

"What do you want to tell him?"

She smiled. "Your 'death' saddened me, I am still human after all, but death is a part of life, and an untimely demise is always a possibility for law enforcement personnel. Plus, you'd want me to continue with my life."

"You got that right, Bones. You don't know how much effort it took me not to laugh when you went all rational on him after the funeral."

"I admit it was highly enjoyable seeing his confusion."

"We'd better get some sleep," he yawned.

"Yes, I believe this is a good idea." She watched as he pulled a T-shirt on. Something caught her eye. "What's this? Why would you wear a hat that dispenses beer?"

"Warm bath plus cold beer equals warm beer. Hat equals solutions."

"That's absurd. Unless… I think you mean that wearing the hat is relaxing and the relaxation helps you think better."

"You got that right."

She smiled and impulsively linked her arm with his and they walked out of the bathroom. She didn't let go when they reached the bedroom.

"The bed is big enough for both of us. Besides, we've had to share a bed on previous occasions. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, Booth."

In the morning Booth woke up first. Bones was curled up on her side of the bed, still fast asleep. He looked fondly at her for a moment before getting up, careful not to disturb her, and going to the kitchen where he made a hearty breakfast for two.

"I thought I'd smelled coffee," she said from the kitchen door.

"G'morning, Bones. Nice bed head, by the way," he replied. She just ran a hand through her tousled hair and accepted the mug he offered her. Looking at the plateful of pancakes on the kitchen counter, she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation.

-o-

Dr. Sweets was going over his notes. He found Dr. Brennan's response to the revelation that Agent Booth had not actually died completely unnatural. There was no way a person could be so extremely rational, but he found himself forced to start reconsidering. His favorite subjects would arrive any second now. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Booth and Brennan entered.

"Good morning, Sweets," Booth said and plopped down on the couch.

"Good morning," Brennan said amicably and took her seat as well.

"Good morning to both of you," Sweets said. "I hope you are not too busy today."

"Agent Booth and I have a staff meeting to attend at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Sweets, so I'd appreciate if you were brief and to the point."

"Yes, certainly, Dr. Brennan. To the point then: I find the fact you got over Agent Booth's supposed death so easily somewhat disturbing."

"What was so disturbing about it, Dr. Sweets? I was saddened, naturally, but there was nothing I could do about it. Getting on with my life was the rational thing to do."

"I am concerned by the fact that you can close yourself off to your emotions so easily, Dr. Brennan, especially considering how close you and Agent Booth are."

"Facts of life, Sweets, facts of life. That's how Bones is. She sees things her own way and I'm OK with it," Booth said. "What's your excuse?"

"What do you mean, Agent Booth?"

"You were supposed to tell Bones I wasn't really dead."

"And you didn't," Bones added.

Sweets squirmed a bit. "Um…"

"You decided to play with us. Don't bother denying it."

"I wasn't playing, Agent Booth."

"You were experimenting. For a twelve year old kid that's playing. I hope you realize how big an ethical issue it is."

"Frankly, I was hoping to use it as an opportunity for Dr. Brennan to express her emotions."

"The context was all wrong."

"I realize that now. And I apologize."

"Should we accept the apology, Bones?"

"I don't see why not." She could not resist taking a cheap shot at psychology in general and at Sweets in particular. "If anything, it proves that psychology is anything but an exact science."

"It has its uses, but I tend to agree with you on this, Bones. Let's go, we have that meeting to attend. See ya, Sweets."

-o-

The moment they got in Booth's SUV, they couldn't hold it any longer. They both started laughing hard. It took them a few minutes to collect themselves and be able to converse normally.

"Did you see his face, Bones?"

"I did," she chuckled. "Angela's plan is working."

"It's better than my original idea."

"Drive on. It's not over yet."

"Oh, right, the others need to have their laughs, too."

At the Jeffersonian, Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Zack were waiting for them in the break room. The 'staff meeting' would take place there.

"Don't keep us waiting, how did it go?" Angela asked.

"He took the bait, hook, line and bobber."

"Sinker, Bones, he took the bait, hook, line and _sinker_."

"Oh."

"You guys should have seen his face when I reminded him that not telling Bones and using her as an experiment subject was a major ethical violation. I think he was afraid I would hurt him." Booth's statement had everyone laughing.

When Sweets arrived at the Jeffersonian, he could swear that the others were snickering behind his back. For a while, they let him stew, but eventually Angela grabbed him and pushed him roughly into her office.

"Sit," she barked. He was so taken aback by the amicable artist's belligerent attitude that he immediately obeyed.

"Is there anything I can do for you," he asked timidly.

"First of all, you have to apologize to Brennan and Booth for what you put them, especially her, through. Do you know how badly she took it before she found out that he was alive?"

"She gave no indication of…"

"Shut up and let me finish, Sweets! She'd immersed herself in work for two days, trying to make the pain go away! When Booth called her to ask how she was doing, she fainted the second she heard his voice!"

"She… fainted?"

"A call from the great beyond is not something she was prepared to receive. Luckily, Booth explained everything to me. We were all mad at you for this. Hodgins wanted to kill you, Cam would do an autopsy, Zack wanted to practice his maceration techniques on you and then give your bones to Brennan to play with. Messing up your little unauthorized experiment was my idea. So, go apologize!"

"I already apologized to them. Wait, Agent Booth called her?"

"He'd already called his son. He just bent the rules a bit, wanting to know how we were holding up."

"So, now what?"

"Hopefully, you have learned your lesson by now. Just don't do anything to hurt them again, because after this time I won't stop anyone from inflicting great bodily harm on you. Do you have any idea how lucky you were not to end up in the Inquisition dungeon exhibit of the medieval section?" Angela finished her rant and Sweets swallowed hard in fear. He'd caused pain to one of their own and they'd all wanted to do something for Dr. Brennan – and Booth.

"I understand," he said finally.

"Good. Now go do what you usually do." It was a clear dismissal and he took off immediately.

Booth took Bones to the diner for lunch, where they had a brief friendly argument when she told him that he should watch his diet for the remainder of his convalescence. He would have none of it, of course, insisting that eating his favorite foods, desserts mostly, would speed up the recovery process.

"You are insufferable, Booth!" Bones huffed.

"Maybe, but you are used to me by now, correct?"

Her expression softened. "I really am." The look they shared said it all. He smiled and she followed suit.

"Fancy a walk, Bones?"

"Sure."

"Great." He dropped a few bills on the table and took her by the arm, leading her outside. They walked to a nearby park arm in arm.

"The center still holds," she said quietly.

"What was that, Bones?"

"I said the center still holds. Remember, a few months ago, when you told me that we are the center?"

"Yeah. And you are right, Bones. We are still holding."

"It was a close shave, though."

"Uh-huh."

"But it made me realize that I don't want to have any regrets. Luckily, I got my second chance." She stopped walking and looked right in his eyes.

"What kind of regrets?"

"Not doing this, for one," she said, stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do you want to give us a chance, Booth?"

"I'd really like that, Bones. Rest assured I won't push you. We'll take it as slow as you need."

"We've been working together and building our relationship for three years now. It's slow enough for me. So, what do you think?"

"I'll have to agree, Bones."

"Really?"

He just leaned down and captured her lips in a slow kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"The occasion calls for a celebratory dinner," he decreed when they came up for air.

"My place tonight at eight? I'll cook."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a nice restaurant."

"I'll make the macaroni and cheese you like so much," she said slyly.

"Then how can I refuse?"

"I knew we'd come to an agreement," she smiled.

And then they kissed again.

**THE END**


End file.
